monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Keoaruboru Ecology
Taxonomy Keoaruboru is a giant Elder Dragon that was recently discovered by Mezeporta. History Keoaruboru wasn't discovered until one suddenly attacked the Interceptor's Base.Information about Keoaruboru: https://www.jp.playstation.com/blog/detail/4410/20170120-mhfz.html So far, no legends, as well as documentation, have been found about Keoaruboru, making the monster a mystery to the Guild. When it attacked Mezeporta, the Guild recognized the monster as an Ultra-Class Elder Dragon, a giant with destructive power that surpasses any basic Elder Dragon.Information about Keoaruboru: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/z_1702ud/pc/monster1.html Habitat Range It is said that Keoaruboru likely lives in mountainous regions, though no evidence supports this, however, it is known for occasionally invading the Interceptor's Base. Ecological Niche From little being known about Keoaruboru, it is hard to say what its role is in the ecosystem and what it feeds on. It is thought that Keoaruboru could be a carnivore from the shape of its teeth. Biological Adaptations *Length: UnknownMonster Hunter Frontier Memorial Book: 10th Anniversary Archives - pg.128 Keoaruboru is covered in a thick skin, which resembles charcoal, that helps contain heat in its body, causing even its blood to be extremely hot.Keoaruboru's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. A lot of this skin covers Keoaruboru's forearms and tail, meaning those areas of its body, in particular, are prone to building up large amounts of heat. When heat builds up in those parts of its body, they will glow and pulse before eventually exploding to release some of the excess buildup. These explosions are strong enough to destroy parts of fortresses if left unchecked, but, thankfully, there is a way for hunters to prevent them.Information about Keoaruboru: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/z_1702ud/pc/monster1.html By attacking those parts while they're heated up, hunters are able to prevent Keoaruboru from unleashing those powerful explosions.An example: https://youtu.be/dY2SuWcVjkg?t=55 Keoaruboru will also breathe fiery beams from its mouth in order to control its body temperature. The main source of Keoaruboru's power is its horns, which gather heat that has accumulated in its body.Keoaruboru's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. As its body heats up, the horns will slowly change color and accumulate power as Keoaruboru gets hotter, even if damaged.Keoaruboru's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Running down Keoaruboru's shoulders and back is a giant hardbone, which resembles wood, that acts as a support for its body, allowing it to stand upright in some situations.Keoaruboru's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. This hardbone also protects Keoaruboru's back.Keoaruboru's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Natural Phenomenon Keoaruboru is able to build up immense amounts of heat in its body before releasing all of it as ultra-heated fire, causing massive damage to fortresses and incinerating any unfortunate hunters in a single blast.Information about Keoaruboru: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/z_1702ud/pc/monster1.html From this ability, Keoaruboru is able to destroy fortresses with ease if left to roam free. Behavior Keoaruboru is an extremely hostile Elder Dragon that is described to be a living volcano from the amount of heat it can produce.Information about Keoaruboru: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/z_1702ud/pc/monster1.html Only the most skilled hunters can hope to slay one. Sources *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/z_1702ud/pc/monster1.html References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology